Tales of Phantasia
Tales of Phantasia ist das erste Spiel der Tales of-Reihe und wurde 1995 von Namco auf dem Super Nintendo Entertainment System veröffentlicht; daraufhin folgten viele Veröffentlichungen auf den unterschiedlichsten Konsolen. In Europa erschien ausschließlich die Nintendo Game Boy Advance-Version am 31. März 2006 als dritter Teil der Tales of-Hauptreihe, Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Eternia folgend. Handlung Setting Die Geschichte spielt in der Welt des wiedervereinten Aserias in drei verschiedenen Zeiten. Aseria veränderte sich seit der Zeit von Tales of Symphonia insofern, dass es neue Städte und Dungeons gibt. Viele Aspekte, so die meisten Beschwörungsgeister oder das Einhorn, sind jedoch weiterhin auffindbar. Handlungsverlauf Cress Albia lebt im Dorf Toltus und ist der Sohn des Schwertkampfmeisters Miguel Albia. Von daher lernt er von klein auf den Schwertkampf. Zu seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag bekam er von seinem Vater ein Medaillon geschenkt, zwei Jahre später will dieser mit ihm darüber reden. Doch Cress hatte sich mit Chester Burklight, seinem besten Freund, verabredet, um jagen zu gehen. Auf der Jagd nach einem hartnäckigen Wildschwein dringen die beiden in Ebenen des Waldes vor, die sie vorher nicht kannten. Hier stehen sie vor der Weltenesche Yggdrasill, die jedoch vertrocknet ist. Cress begegnet Martel, dem Beschwörungsgeist des Baumes, und hat eine Vision von dem Baum vor einhundert Jahren, als dieser noch lebte. Cress und Chester werden durch eine Glocke des Dorfes alarmiert und laufen zurück, doch als sie ankommen, sind alle tot. Von seiner sterbenden Mutter erfährt Cress, dass jemand hinter dem Medaillon her ist. Er soll nach Euclid zu seinem Onkel gehen. Cress schwört Rache für den Mord an seinen Eltern, Chester jedoch bleibt zurück, um die Leichen zu begraben und Abschied von seiner toten Schwester Ami zu nehmen. In Euclid angekommen, wird Cress von seinem Onkel Olson an Captain Mars verraten, ein Schwertkampfmeister und Anführer der Ritter der schwarzen Rüstung. Mars nimmt Cress gefangen und sperrt ihn in den Kerker, wo er auf die Heilerin Mint Adenade trifft, die ihn fortan begleitet. Den beiden gelingt es auszubrechen und sie flüchten. Im Haus von Trinicus D. Morrison treffen sie auf Chester, der sie nun begleitet, und gemeinsam reisen sie zu den Katakomben, in denen Dhaos versiegelt ist, denn Mars hat vor, ihn mithilfe des Medaillons wiederzuerwecken. Als sie ankommen, ist Dhaos bereits wieder erweckt. Er verrät Mars und tötet ihn, auch mit der Intention, als nächstes Morrison zu töten. Morisson, der Dhaos bereits einmal mithilfe von Cress' Eltern und Mints Mutter versiegelt hatte, schickt Cress und Mint hundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit, während Chester zurückbleibt, um Dhaos abzulenken. In der Vergangenheit suchen Cress und Mint sich Hilfe von Claus F. Lester, einem Menschen, der Magie studiert und mittels von Edelsteinen Beschwörungsgeister an sich binden kann, denn sie erkennen, dass sie Magie brauchen, um Dhaos zu besiegen. Sie erhalten ebenfalls Unterstützung der Halbelfe Amber Klein. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, den Dhaos der Vergangenheit zu besiegen, doch dieser flieht in Gegenwart. Ehe die Gruppe ihm folgt, sucht Mint, als einzige der Gruppe fähig, sich einem Einhorn zu nähern, nach eben diesem, um mit dessen Horn den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill vor dem nahenden Tod zu bewahren. Denn die Gruppe braucht auch in der Gegenwart einen lebendigen Weltenbaum, damit sie auch dort Magie einsetzen können. Nachdem der Weltenbaum mit dem Horn des Einhorns vor dem Tod bewahrt wurde, folgt die Gruppe Dhaos mit der Zeitmaschine auf dem versunkenen Kontinent Thor in die Gegenwart, just zu dem Moment, in dem Morrison Mint und Cress in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte. Der Gruppe gelingt es nun, da sie Magie einsetzen können, auch diesen Dhaos zu bezwingen. Sie gehen zurück zu Morrisons Haus, in dem Glauben, alles sei vorbei, doch da erscheint eine Gestalt, die sich als Harold D. Morrison vorstellt, ein Nachfahre von Trinicus D. Morrison. Harold berichtet davon, dass Dhaos nun fünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft erschienen wäre und er in die Vergangenheit sprang, um Hilfe von den Helden der Zeit zu erhalten. Claus, Cress, Chester, Mint und Amber entscheiden sich also dazu, mit Harolds Hilfe weiter in die Zukunft zu springen, um Dhaos nochmals zu bezwingen. In der Zukunft erhalten sie nach längeren Strapazen die Hilfe der jungen Suzu Fujibayashi, eine Ninja und künftiges Oberhaupt ihres Dorfes. Sie besuchen den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill, der weiterhin am Leben ist, und begegnen Martel, die ihnen erzählt, dass sich der Mana-Verbrauch eines Tages reguliert hatte und ein gutaussehender, blonder Mann über sie wachte, wenn sie schlief. Damit meint sie Dhaos, der darauf achtet, dass dem Weltenbaum nichts geschieht. Der Gruppe gelingt es, an das Ewige Schwert zu gelangen, für das Claus einen Pakt mit Origin schließen musste und sie die Schwerter Flamberge und Vorpal (Feuer und Eis) benötigten. Mit dem Ewigen Schwert enthüllen sie Dhaos' Schloss aus dem „Versteck in Zeit und Raum“ und können zu ihm gelangen. Nach einem harten Kampf tötet die Gruppe Dhaos. Doch erst dann erfahren sie, dass Dhaos zwar brutal handelte, doch aus verständlichen Gründen. Er zettelte Kriege an, um die Magitechnologie in Schach zu halten, denn diese verbrauchte so viel Mana, dass der Weltenbaum Yggdrasill diese Menge nicht mehr produzieren konnte und starb. Er benötigte den Weltenbaum, um an einen Kern zu gelangen, damit er diesen in seiner Heimatwelt, dem Kometen Derris-Kharlan, pflanzen konnte, denn der Weltenbaum dort war verstorben. Mint will Dhaos seinen Wunsch erfüllen und besucht Yggdrasill. In dem Wissen, dass die Menschen auch ohne Magitechnologie auskommen sollen, erschafft Mint eine Barriere um Yggdrasill herum, damit der Baum genügend Mana aufbringen kann, um einen neuen Keim zu erschaffen. Diesen schickt Martel mit dem toten Körper Dhaos' nach Derris-Kharlan. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Cress Albia': Cress ist ein junger Schwertkämpfer aus dem Dorf Toltus, der auszieht, um Rache an jenen zu nehmen, die einen Völkermord in seiner Heimat anrichteten. Er ist der Sohn von Maria und Miguel Albia und erlernte von seinem Vater von klein auf den Schwertkampf. *'Mint Adenade': Mint ist die Heilerin der Gruppe und eine fürsorgliche, mütterliche Seele. Sie verlor ihre Mutter im Kerker, aus dem sie von Cress befreit wurde, und begibt sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg, die Wiederbelebung des Dämonenkönigs zu vereiteln. *'Chester Burklight': Chester ist ein Bogenschütze mit starkem Hang zum Sarkasmus. Er ist Cress' Kindheitsfreund und verlor seine einzige Familie, seine kleine Schwester Ami, beim Völkermord in Toltus. *'Amber Klein': Amber ist eine Halbelfe und stets auf ihrem Besen unterwegs. Ihr Markenzeichen ist ihr Pferdeschwanz. Sie ist eine mächtige Magierin und wird als "Hexe" bezeichnet. *'Claus F. Lester': Claus ist ein etwas mürrischer Mann, dessen Traum es war, Magie zu beherrschen, obwohl kein Elfenblut in seinen Adern fließt. Deshalb erlernte er das Paktieren und bindet mittels magischer Edelsteine Beschwörungsgeister an sich, die er im Kampf rufen kann. *'Suzu Fujibayashi': Suzu ist der Sprössling des Fujibayashi-Ninjaklans und künftiges Oberhaupt ihres Heimatdorfes. Sie ist ein verschwiegenes Mädchen, das oft im Zweifel zwischen seinem Dasein als Ninja und seinem kindlichen Verhalten steht. Antagonisten *'Dhaos': Auch bekannt als Dämonenkönig, zettelt er unzählige Kriege an. Einst wurde er von vier Kriegern versiegelt, doch es gelang ihm immer wieder freizukommen. Die Nachkommen jener vier Krieger sind seither für seine künftigen Versiegelungen verantwortlich. *'Mars Uldole': Der Captain der unabhängigen Ritter stammt ursprünglich aus Euclid der Gegenwart, verließ seine Familie jedoch, nachdem er unter Dhaos' Kontrolle fiel und die Medaillons des Gewahrsams zusammensammelte, um den Dämonenkönig zu befreien; in dem Glauben, dass er ihn danach kontrollieren könnte. *'Demitel': Der Schüler der Magieforscherin Scarlet lebt auf der einsamen Insel westlich von Hamel und verehrte seine Lehrerin. Doch auch er gelangte unter die Kontrolle von Dhaos. *'Jahmir': Die Dämonin erscheint in der Vergangenheit und kontrolliert Laird, den Prinzen von Alvanista, um zu verhindern, dass Alvanista Midgards im Krieg beisteht. Sie tarnt sich als Papagei, ehe sie von den Helden entdeckt wird und sich zum Angriff gezwungen sieht. *'Ishrantu': Der Dämon ist der Anführer von Dhaos' Truppen im Valhalla-Krieg. Sonstige Charaktere *'Brambert': Das Oberhaupt des Elfenlandes in Heimdall. Er ist geschickt im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen. Einst verlangten die Elfen die Rückkehr all ihrer Artgenossen nach Heimdall, sodass Brambert von seiner Geliebten Arsia getrennt wurde. Schließlich vereinen die beiden sich wieder. *'Rhea Scarlet': Die Tochter der Scarlets, die Forscher der Magitechnologie sind, und Kindheitsfreundin von Amber, die in Hamel lebte. Bei der Vernichtung Hamels wurde sie getötet, doch ihr Geist nahm sich Ambers Körper als Wirt, da sie Rache an demjenigen verlangte, der sie und ihre Familie tötete. Ob derjenige tatsächlich Demitel war, ist unklar. Openingvideo thumb|center|600 px Wissenswertes *Die vier Krieger, die im Intro zu sehen sind und Dhaos bekämpfen, werden oft fälschlicherweise für Cress' Eltern, Mints Mutter und Trinicus D. Morrison gehalten. Eigentlich handelt es sich bei ihnen um Edward D. Morrison (derjenige, von dem das Zitat zu Beginn stammt) und Cress' und Mints Vorfahren Alan Albia und Carol Adenade. Die Letzte im Bunde ist Winona Pickford. *Wie Tales of Symphonia enthält auch Tales of Phantasia viele Anspielungen an die Nordische Mythologie, da beides in derselben Welt spielt. Dazu zählt der Weltenbaum Yggdrasill, diverse Namen wie Heimdall und Ymir und das Erscheinen einer Walküre. *Das achtbeinige Pferd auf dem europäischen Cover wurde im Spiel fälschlicherweise als Pegasus bezeichnet. Stattdessen handelt es sich dabei, aufgrund der Andeutungen an die Nordische Mythologie, vermutlich um Sleipnir, das achtbeinige Pferd des nordischen Göttervaters Odin. *Die Cross-Edition von Tales of Phantasia, die nur in Japan zusammen mit Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X erschienen ist, beinhaltet einen weiteren spielbaren Charakter, nämlich Rondoline E. Effenberg. Rondoline ist eine Freundin von Dhaos und kann mit Hilfe eines Ringes, der ihr von ihm gegeben wurde, durch die Zeit reisen. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia